


Southern Hospitality

by sir



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Bukkake, Foot Fetish, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys like to keep Merle around because he's the only bottom. Everyone/Merle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Hospitality

Rick goes first. He doesn't seem like he enjoys it too much, a stoic expression as he thrusts shallowly. Perhaps he comes to these things simply for release. Merle figures that Lori's under a lot of stress right now and their sex life probably isn't great. Rick seems lost, careless, it hurts for Merle sometimes and he's fairly sure that his protests fall on deaf ears - Rick's lost in his own world. Either way, Merle doesn't give a shit. He's here to get fucked and that's all that matters, he doesn't see the group in the same way his little brother's always telling him. Rick closes his eyes tightly and Merle's asshole tightens around his cock, urging hot streams of cum into the redneck. Rick simply grunts, falling back to look on at the others.

Shane dives in next, foregoing any play and getting straight to a hard fuck. He's fast and rough, a great pace for Merle, who clutches the cold table and closes his eyes, shit-eating grin plastered across his face as he feels himself shake from the ex-cop's power. Shane gets lost in the heat, cock slick with Rick's cum, hands gripped tight around Merle's ankles. Shane must have a thing for feet, by the way he'd would draw Merle's legs together as he fucked him, burying his face in the fleshy underside, taking a deep sniff and groaning against the calloused skin. Whatever works for him, Merle supposes. Sometimes he'd take Merle's underwear to cum in it, inhaling the fabric deeply before soaking it with his cum, but today he ejaculates inside Merle, hot strands settling alongside Rick's.

Merle has requested that Glenn never goes first. He needs time to loosen up for him, that boy is hung like… well, enough to completely dispel that particular stereotype forever. Glenn seems to love it, though, smiling like an idiot as he enters Merle, seemingly enjoying the stream of curse words spilling from the older man's lips. He doesn't seem too experienced, so Merle usually ends up giving him a tutorial through gritted teeth, voice hoarse from the mass pushing inside him. Merle himself is stiff as a board, though, and he concludes that he must just be a huge slut for any kind of cock. He wouldn't be spread out on a freezing table in the middle of an apocalypse if he wasn't.

Jim is a hairy guy, one of Merle's favourites. His dick twitches in anticipation as Jim slowly unbuttons his shirt, a sound followed by the popping of buttons from his jeans. Naked, he climbs on top of Merle, hands already roaming his matted furry chest. Jim never kisses him, which is just fine for Merle. He probably misses his family, never wants to forget the taste of his wife that lingers on his lips. Instead his face lays buried in the crook of the man's neck, a delightful burn of stubble grating fiercely on Merle's reddened skin as Jim fucks him.

Dale is a sweetheart, almost too caring. He doesn't use Merle's body for his own pleasure, softly stroking the redneck's nipples as he gets fucked by the other guys, cradling his head and stroking his cheek when the groans sound like they have an edge of pain to them. While the other guys are focused on fucking the shit out of him, Dale goes slow and gentle, angling every stroke to please both of them. His pitch goes a little higher as Dale brings himself to the edge and pours into Merle, then he collapses on top of him, flashing that brilliant white grin, hoping to see the same glint of happiness within Merle. He has yet to see anything but a polite smirk back.

He hates T-Dog. Glares as he takes his position, scoffs as T-Dog whips the older man's legs over his shoulders. It's always the same shit, of course, all that bravado subsides the instant T-Dog's thick cock enters him. It fills him up easily and Merle fights to stop his eyes from widening, giving T-Dog the satisfaction. The thrusting picks up and he can't hold it in anymore, hollering like a little bitch, knuckles whitening as T-Dog uses all his force to pound into Merle, as if anything less than his hardest would be going easy on that motherfucker. He wants Merle's toes to curl, eyes to roll back into his head. The next day, Merle will desperately try to hide a very slight limp. T-Dog will know, though.

Radiating heat and flushed red, Merle's eyes begin to haze over as T-Dog edges closer to climax. All of a sudden it stops, and T-Dog pulls out quickly, scrambling onto the table and straddling the confused men underneath him.

"Take it, you fuckin' bitch." He sticks his tongue out through tightened teeth as he orgasms, groaning hard as he coats Merle's face with cum. It gets in Merle's eyes and stings, prompting a yell. Before he knows it T-Dog's cock is in his mouth, fucking forcefully until it goes limp. T-Dog gives a wicked, satisfied grin and snorts before dropping a wad of spit onto Merle's lips. He leaves with Merle shouting obscenities but notices that Merle doesn't wipe his face. Fucking whore.

Morales and the Vatos get impatient, tired ofstanding around and jerking their cocks while the others get all the fun. They stuff him up, pushing themselves into his mouth and ass, fucking themselves on his cock, sitting on his face and demanding he eat them out. Merle's eyes are shocked and wide, face twisted as he feels multiple men enter his ass, fucking hard without a build-up. They try the same with his mouth, all the while growling something he can't understand. His hands are busy too, working the cocks of men he can't see, feeling more against his cheek like there's a fucking line to choke him. He splutters and gags, barely getting out a groan as he's filled up again. His eyes are heavily lidded, tears streaming down his face, bright red with humiliation. He's at the complete mercy of men who see him as nothing more than a toy, and he loves it.

Ed finishes quickly, his smaller endowment barely scratching the surface after all that has occurred. Still hazy, Merle gathers the strength to push himself up, resting with his hands back to support him. He's still hard, cock turning purple and bulbous thanks to the ring fastened extra tight around the base. It's thick with sweat and scent from the Vatos, precum leaking down the abused member. Merle looks up, registering that there's someone standing in front of him ,naked. It's a dirty, scratched up body that's nervously palming his balls, if he didn't know better he'd say it was-

"Daryl?"

His brother usually doesn't show up for these events. He goes quiet and pretends to do other things when Merle talks to him about it afterwards, always trying to change the subject. He might not be into Merle but for the longest time the redneck has wanted his baby brother buried deep inside him. A silence falls on the two of them, Daryl drawing his eyes downwards as he finally speaks.

"I c-came to ask you 'bout that deer kill the other day."

"Then why are ya naked, baby brother?" Merle drawls, eyes still heavy with lust.

He looks fucking beautiful to Daryl. Skin all patched red with marks, covered in every fluid the men could muster, cock flexing out precum like it'd never go dry. Daryl doesn't answer Merle, simply pulling up against his brother and leaning in for a sloppy, wet kiss. He can taste everyone on Merle's tongue, and the sheer fact that he's kissing his brother in front of all the boys in the camp is making the adrenaline rush to his dick, hard as rock against Merle.

Merle lies back once again, hands behind his head, that shit-eating grin creeping across his face again.

"C'mon then, pup, all warmed up for ya."

Daryl doesn't wait to enter him and he has to bite his tongue to keep himself from coming right then and there. Merle is thick and hot and every thrust pulls long, ropey strands of the other men's cum from his used hole, Daryl can't decide whether to watch it snap back onto Merle's bulky as cheeks or lock eyes with his big brother, who keeps saying his name in this low growl, whiskey-laced breath seeping through snarled teeth.

Daryl's pumping harder now, the thrill of pounding his brother's slackened asshole bringing him close to orgasm. His eyebrows furrow as the heat rises in his balls, sweat moistening his face as he lets himself thrust harder. He avoids looking down in case it makes him cum, but finds that locking eyes with Merle was the worst thing he could do. In one swift motion, his big brother takes a long lick of his own lips, gathering cum and pulling it into his mouth, opening and closing it as the strands stick to his tongue and roof of his mouth before he lets it dribble down his chin, a messy pile forming on his smooth chest.

It's too much for Daryl and he orgasms, face twisting as he empties himself into Merle, who follows suit and yanks off his cock ring, allowing himself to shoot powerful spurts of cum into the air that eventually land back onto his own cock and balls, merging with the mess. Still shuddering, Daryl feels himself pulled into Merle's arms, all hot and sticky as the older man kisses him, rubbing his face affectionately. He swipes some stickiness from Daryl and lets his baby brother lick it off his thumb, both Dixons grinning.

"Well now," Merle mutters, "ain't that nice?"


End file.
